thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Albion Danbury
Albion Danbury is a citizen representing District Thirteen in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Celia Whitten or Adreanna Iris, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Albion Danbury District: Thirteen Gender: Male Age: Sixteen Alignment: Neutral Good Personality: Albion's a charmer, to say the least. Above all else, he's someone who's very suave and who knows his way around people. Be it through calm discussion, being a generally goofy, comedic kid, or through any other means necessary. Albion's ways with words are remarkable, allowing him to truly work into people's minds from any angle imaginable. He's a go-getter as soon as the clock hits zero, heading right into the fray of things and going right at it. His mind in the Games is unimaginable, and even if you come in knowing his threat levels, it's nearly impossible to outplay his level of mind games. Outside the context of the Games, however, Albion's just a genuine person trying to make his way through life. He's a soft, caring boy who wants nothing more than the best for his family at home. He's a provider above all else, who focuses on giving the people he truly feels happy with everything he can offer, be it in goods, spirit, or comfort. He's someone who's been known to be very supportive of equal rights among all groups both pre and post-victory, whether those rights are equality for religion, gender, sexuality, or anything in between. All in all, Albion, despite his tendencies as a manipulator, is still a really genuine human, and strives to give that positive energy to the people around him. Albion does have one big flaw to his personality: he suffers from PTSD from one event in particular during his Games. This will cause him to verbally shut down as he tenses up physically, trying to control his emotions before he has an outburst of rage or violence. In this state, it doesn't take much more to set him off onto a rampage. If a tribute exploited this right, it could lead to Albion abandoning his allies as he hunts down a target, or it could lead to him doing their dirty work for them. If a tribute goes at this in the wrong manner, however, Albion would instead focus on hunting them down above all else, or, worst of all for both them and him, completely shut down and stop functioning in any controllable manner for a few minutes, leaving him an open target. Height: 5'9" Weight: 159 pounds Backstory=WIP as hell |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Born to a Capitolite father and a District 13 mother, and was raised as a middle-upper class child. *His father worked as a smith, making pickaxes and shovels for the miners of the District. His mother was a researcher. *Albion was always able to comfortably live, even as two new kids did put a slightly heavier load on the family's large coffers. *He learned one night that his father would, in his spare time, create weapon designs for the Hunger Games, and began to experiment with them at home for practice. This is how he became familiar with the hook sword (the aforementioned "energy sword") and its abilities. *Albion figured from this that his father would be able to send these weapons in if he were ever reaped or volunteered into a Games. *At the age of 14, Albion's little brother, Marlton, was reaped, and Albion volunteered in his stead. *Albion aligned himself with the Careers as a recruit at the training facility, being the only one younger than 16. He began to socially work his way into the group as soon as he met them, however, which would benefit his gameplan as it went on. *Albion earned a score of 8, odds of 17-1, and polled at 13th overall for the Capitol's favourite tribute, as they saw him as the weakest of the Careers and didn't expect him to go far. *One notable wildcard was a quiet, 5'8" kid from District 9, Yuki Yautja-Nakahara. Fairly creepy, but by getting a score of 10, 4-1 odds, and 1st overall in favouritism, he was definitely a threat to the Careers. *The arena for Albion's Games was a massive complex of casinos, hotels, and clubs along the lines of the Vegas strip. *Albion and the Careers defended the "cornucopia", which was an open area in the hotel dining room that had all but a few tables and chairs cleared out. *Albion managed to kill the District 10 Female, although only after she had tried to stab him first. The Careers lost the 4 Female during the bloodbath, a girl named Rayfa. *That first night, Albion had to use the washroom, so he went down the "West Wing" to the closest bathrooms. When he returned about 10 minutes later, he found a scene of chaos: the District 1 pair were dead, the 4 Male was nowhere to be seen, and the closest ally he had, a 17 year-old girl named Calliope, was having her face mutilated by a shadowy figure. *Albion ran off in a panic, only taking the weapons he had on hand with him as he hid in a hotel room for the next day. *On Day 3, Albion mustered up enough courage to leave the room, slinking back to the "cornucopia", which, aside from the bodies being taken by the Capitol, was mostly untouched, with only a few supplies having been taken from their stocks. *As Albion went to grab some water, he was startled by the 4 Male, Marley, who popped out from under a table and nearly attacked Albion, before realizing it was his ally. *Marley explained that Yuki, the 9 Male, had come in and massacred everyone, and that Yuki had also killed Rayfa earlier, the only death the Careers couldn't claim as their own. Marley had only escaped by hiding in the restaurant in the back. *Albion took Marley's story at face value, believing it wholeheartedly. For the rest of the day, the pair worked together, developing bonds through plenty of different discussions. *Marley slips up and lets loose that he was teamed with Yuki to kill all the Careers and try to bring glory to one of them, thinking they were the best overall and no one else should win. *Albion uses his manipulation skills to get Marley to trust him more, eventually getting him to think Albion deserved it more than Marley himself did. *That night, as Yuki returns, Marley paints the picture that Albion is sleeping and has no idea what's coming for him. *Yuki believed Marley's lie, and as he goes to kill Albion, Marley jumps him in an attack. Albion gets up, trying to help Marley kill Yuki, although Marley only pushes him away, telling him to run. Albion listens, hearing a cannon a few minutes after. *Upon returning, he sees Yuki mutilating Marley's face the same way Calliope's face was. In a rage, Albion attacks. After a vicious fight, Yuki cuts his losses and flees, injured far more than Albion was. Albion doesn't have the heart to chase after him. *As the morning of Day 5 set in, Albion put together several bags of supplies from the "cornucopia", enough to last him at least two more weeks, before piling the rest together and burning it. He then left down the South Wing towards a nightclub. *Upon setting up camp in the nightclub, he discovered a pair of allies, brutally battered from an attack and in desperate need of medical help. *Albion's moral side won over him, thinking of his siblings, and he healed the pair to the best of his abilities, learning they were the 7 Male and the 5 Female, Cian Thicket and Genevieve Chargy respectively. *The trio became a new powerhouse alliance as they searched the arena, looking to unite the remaining tributes against Yuki. They succeeded in their goal, and by Day 8, it was a group of seven versus Yuki. *They left messages in each wing telling him to come and fight the group in combat, and all but one of them returned from their journey, with the exception, the 10 Male, being the cannon the group would hear that day. *Albion formed enough bonds with the entire group and had made enough guarantees with them that, that night, they made a pact to defend him with their lives if necessary, to get Albion out of the Games alive. *The morning of Day 12 was the finale, as Yuki, who was sponsored an explosive, primed it and launched it at the group's camp, killing two in the immediate blast and fatally wounding another with debris. *Albion, Cian, and Cassandra (the 12 Female) were the only ones left in any condition to fight, and the trio began their attack. *Cassandra was killed swiftly by Yuki with a hidden dagger slitting her throat. *This enraged Cian and Albion to the point that their tandem attacks left Yuki nearly no room to counter their attacks with his own. Eventually, Albion disarmed Yuki using his secondary blade, leaving one side of him guaranteed to take a hit. *However, Yuki was smarter, pulling a throwing knife from his vest and launching it towards Albion's chest. However, Cian dived in the way of this, taking the hit to his own abdomen instead. *Albion, sick of seeing the desecration of his friends and allies, finally managed to slay Yuki, or, as he'd be known in the Hunger Games history books, "The Predator", who made a record-setting fifteen kills in the Games, the most by a non-victor. **'NOTE:' If games only have from 1-13 plus only one of the Capitol, District 0, and District 14, change fifteen to eleven. *Albion turned to Cian, and panicked seeing his condition. However, knowing he was mortally wounded, Cian used his last few minutes to calm Albion down, before the pair hugged it out as Albion sobbed over his friend's body. *When the cannon rang out and the trumpets blared, he took both of Cian's earrings and pocketed them for himself, wiping his tears away as the Capitol retrieved him from the Arena. *Albion was regarded highly in every District except for Districts 9, 10, and 4, where he was far more divisive due to a variety of factors during the Games. **Respectively, these were because Yuki (9M) was their closest shot at winning in years, he had killed the 10 Female despite later allying with the 10 Male, and he didn't help Marley (4M) in his fight with Yuki. *The president recognized that Albion was far more of a hero, and thus didn't exploit his body in the way he did with many other victors by means of prostitution. *However, they also recognized that Albion had formed bonds with many tributes and thus their families, meaning he was potentially a catalyst for rebellious thoughts. *Albion denounced rebellion, and despite his own thoughts that he kept private in regards to the matter, he publicly became a spokesperson for why the Games were necessary, making him slightly less popular in the poorer districts while bringing his reputation even higher in the Career districts and the Capitol. *About two months before the reapings, Albion returned home to find his family missing, with only a note left at home. "If you want to see them again, volunteer for the Games and relive your past." *Albion, distraught, tried to have the Peacekeepers help, but they were largely ineffective and did little to find his family despite his status as a victor. *Left with little choice, Albion began to train again, and when the reapings came, volunteered to re-enter the Games. As there were no rules against victors competing again, provided they were within the age limit, he was allowed in after a lengthy discussion. Weapon(s): Albion's main weapon was, and still is, his social skills. As a master of deception, manipulation, and working his way in with people, Albion's social skills are expertly-crafted and can easily sway even into people who know exactly what he's trying to do with them. However, as Albion is also a Career, he's very familiar with traditional weaponry: namely, Albion uses a set of two one-handed swords. One is shaped more or less like the Halo series' plasma swords, which, while not nearly as effective in combat as his main sword, can use its slit to rip a weapon from the hands of Albion's competition. The other is more traditionally shaped, bearing a close resemblance to a wakizashi. Strengths: Albion's key strengths are his social skills, which, as stated before, can even sway those who know about them beforehand with ease. Alongside those social skills come Albion's strengths with his dual sword combat strategy. He racked up many kills in his original Games with the same strategy, and even against experienced fighters like the other victors, he's confident he can pull off just as many kills. Albion's final key strength is his youth, which means he's still extremely in shape, through speed, strength, agility, and endurance. While he's not winning accolades in any one of these categories, in terms of overall shape he's likely one of the three to five fittest tributes in the Games. Weaknesses: Albion's biggest weaknesses are his PTSD from his Games, which, as mentioned before, can be exploited to cause him to attack people he consciously would know he shouldn't, or could cause him to shut down entirely in an internal panic. Aside from that, Albion also happens to be overconfident in his dueling abilities, meaning he may get himself in over his head against someone more experienced. He has an arrogance of youth that can be molded via experience. Fears: Facial mutilation, clowns Reaction to fears: *Facial Mutilation **This is what Albion has PTSD over. Depending on who and how this trigger is activated, Albion will either become temporarily mute as an intense, boiling hatred and uncontrollable rage develops in him, being released on whoever or whatever stands in his way of stopping it, or Albion will become emotionally unstable, dropping his weapons as he begins to hyperventilate, undergoing a panic attack. *Clowns **Albion detests clowns for no truly apparent reason. He'll become nervous at the sight of one, but otherwise, aside from that nervousness, he doesn't have a much stronger reaction. Training Strategy: Albion's strategy is to learn as much as he can about his allies while he trains further to make sure his body is attuned and prepared for the Games. Private Training Strategy: Albion does the same thing he did in his last individual session, and does a show of swordsmanship against several ballistic gel dummies, showing his efficiency with the sword. Bloodbath Strategy: Albion aims to get to the cornucopia as quickly as possible, to grab whatever sword he can, and to make sure that he and his allies stay alive. He doesn't go on the offensive, instead playing around his alliance to make sure they keep on living. Games Strategy: Albion will try and work more into his alliance, not trying to become the figurehead/leader, but definitely the number two of the pack. The rest of it depends on certain events throughout the Games themselves. Alliance: Albion aligns with the Careers. Token: Albion's token are the two earrings he picked up from the other finalist in his Games. While he doesn't wear them himself, he keeps them on his person as a sort of good luck charm. Mentor Advice: Lightning never strikes the same area twice, Albion. Can you prove that theory wrong? 'Inspiration and Etymology' Albion's main inspiration was an old tribute made by Mist, Lightning Duodecim, who was also a victor who was blackmailed into entering the Games again. Albion comes from the French phrase la perfide Albion, which alludes to alleged treachery to other nations, which is something that plays in from Albion's master plan. Danbury was chosen from a generator. 'Trivia' *Albion's mentor advice paraphrases his inspiration's main quote. *Albion is one of four tributes with direct ties to characters outside of his assigned tier, with the others being Lysander Gale, Sequoia Waltz, and Lucian Aventair. Category:District 13 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:16 year olds Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes